


Of Feathers and Fur

by _lion_queen_668_xoxo (MissHilrose)



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney's House of Mouse, The Lion Guard (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Lion King Song), Character Bashing, Character Death, Crack, Disney Movies, Disney Multiverse, Disney References, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lion King (1994) References, Mary Sue, Movie: The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character Death(s), Pack Feels, Parody, Pride, Relationship(s), Simba Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHilrose/pseuds/_lion_queen_668_xoxo
Summary: Scar's daughter thought she was dying, until she was saved by her only friend- or could they be something more?Now they're working together, to save the Pridelands from a hidden enemy and to learn the meaning of true love.





	1. The Story Begins...

The ground was harsh beneath her tired paws, however they still dragged on and on over the burning terrain. It felt like walking of needles as she stumbled onwards and yet she knew she could not stop. If she could not get away she would be at the mercy of her cousin, her father’s murderer.

Her father was not perfect, she knew it well, but was anyone? What right did her cousin have to condemn her father to death, alone, betrayed by those he called friends. She, his heir, knew she would meet the same fate if her uncle caught hold of her and so fled. She had fled through the grasslands, with the thick luscious fronds that had hidden her from her cousin’s men. She had fled silently, swiftly through the dense forest, knowing full well that the land that had been her cousin’s sanctuary as he plotted his bloody usurpation would not be so kind to her. And it had all led her to here, this dry, desolate desert where not even the great ones above dared to tread. She knew her time was coming, she had not drunk in days, had not eaten in twice as long. Yet she carried on, stumbling along, death the only end in sight, freedom her only comfort. Just when it seemed the darkness would be too much to bear she saw it. Him. Her oldest and dearest friend, her only friend, a winged figure in the open sky above.

They had made an unexpected pair, the king’s heir and his captive and yet he had been the only one she could ever trust. He had been the only one to recognise the brain behind her thick dark hair. The other lionesses in the Outlands had mocked her, seen her as silly and weak for focusing on intellectual pursuits instead of hunting. They had not noticed that she shared the same traits that had made her father, their king, strong. No, she had found no friends of her own. That’s why he had been so… captivating. He was clever and wise and respected her in a way no one else had. To him, she was not Scar’s heir, she was just her, just Miasma. And then he had vanished. Gone, back to his king and back to his precious Pride Rock and she had been left to the whispers and the glares that followed her like an ever-present shadow.

So it made sense that her stuttering, twisted mind had imagined him through the burning fangs of fever. It made sense in a way, she would have laughed had she the energy, that her oldest and deepest friend, leading her towards the welcoming arms of death.


	2. Paradise

With bleary eyes and a cold heart, she opened her eyes. She did not know what she had been expecting from death but it wasn’t this. She had found herself in a lush oasis. There were emerald fronds swaying and a lush carpet of rainbow flowers, soft beneath her cracked and blistered paws. If this is death she whispered to herself reverently, I could get used to it. 

She began to explore her new home in wonder, splashing in the azure lagoon revelling in the way small fish tickled her tail as she splashed in circles. Never in her life had she felt such joy. Not even when she had presented her father with her first hunt, had she felt such rightness with the world. She was so lost enjoying her newfound childhood that she missed the crumpling of leaves behind her. With an angry snarl, she swirled around ready to rip the attacker who dared to take away her paradise to pieces. Only there was no attacker, only him. 

He had returned. His wings were the same crisp lilac, his beak the same luminescent orange. She felt at home at last. However, a dark and horrifying thought occurred to her. “Zazu!” she cried feeling her tears welling up in her eyes “You must be dead”. Zazu just shook his head solemnly “I’m no more dead, than you are Miasma”, “But how-how can this be?!”. Zazu sighed and seated himself on the lush ground, Miasma joining him as she rose from the water. “This is my story…”


	3. Zazu's Story

Zazu sighed as he listened to his king prattle on. He had known that this is what the boy lion would grow up to be but he had hoped the boy’s time in exile had changed him. He had been wrong. The Great Ones Above, had once again chosen to forsake him, in favour of their precious lion king. The lions were all an arrogant bunch and had no pride or care for those living beneath him. 

Mufasa had been, at least, a semi-decent king, willing to listen to his advisors. He had just been arrogant and proud with his family and oblivious to the rest of his people. Still he had not made too much of a made and through his idiocy, Zazu had managed to implement many policies of genuine change. However as usual, the lions had taken all the credit.  
The, situation, with Scar had been unpleasant also. For all his credits and intelligence Scar had not been a born ruler. Zazu understood that Scar could not have listened to his enemy, his brother’s allies however without Scars domination and constant presence the hyenas had run amok and decimated the Pride lands, caring little for those left in his wake.

It had taken all of Zazu’s time, effort and political cunning to restore the Pridelands to their former glory and now that incompetent, inconsiderate imbecile was threatening, in his arrogance, to undo it all. “Let the hyenas back into the pride lands” Simba decreed rising up on his haunches. Zazu could see them, far away, in the distance. Their amber eyes glinted with greed and danger and their dark fur stood like knives ready to sever the heart of the Pridelands and once again shred it to pieces with their sadistic claws. Zazu could not let that happen.

“I do not believe that is a good idea, my king” he began, hoping that the insolent beast would see sense, unfortunately once again the gods were not on his side. “Do you question the word of your king, Zazu?” Simba questioned, his voice turning silky with steel. “No my lord, merely-“he tried again. Rage flickered like lightning across Simba’s huge eyes “I will not allow this insolence in my Pridelands. If you cannot agree with the word of your king, you may leave”. Zazu was done. Done with putting himself out there for the people of the Pridelands, for whom he risked life and limb and still received no thanks. He was done with this ridiculous boy king and his disrespect and childish defiance. Zazu was done. “So be it” he stated finally and flew far away, into the furthest horizon. 

It was there when he saw her. His kindred spirit. He had seen her in Scar’s court/ He had seen how the other lionesses had treated her with contempt and derision when she was their princess and had the political power to make their dreams come true. And yet, despite her potential, Zazu had seen her as more than just a political tool. She had been kind, and clever and funny, sharp enough to keep up with his own wit. He had found himself truly sad when the time came to return to his kin- Simba’s side. He decided he would pay her back for her kindness with some of his own. His role as Majordomo, had required him to travel far beyond the Pridelands and as such he knew of many secret beautiful places where they could rest in peace. 

He lowered himself in the sky until he was sure that she could see them and then led them forwards towards the safety of the distant sunset. That was how they had reached here, this oasis in the middle of the desert. “This is my story” he concluded, 'What next my queen?. Miasma smiled, her first true smile since the cruel death of her family, 'Next, we get revenge.'


	4. Chapter 4

The cool air drifted from the surface of the oasis. Miasma was still tired from   
her treacherous journey of exile, and hearing Zazu’s tale of defiance brought   
her sorrow but also lifted her spirits. Her dearest friend, Zazu, had defied   
Simba’s order, the bravest action she had heard of since her father’s   
revolution. 

“Zazu, I can’t believe you’d risk your safety and leave the Pridelands. It’s   
dangerous out here.” Miasma warned.  
Zazu shrugged, “I did it for you. I couldn’t leave you to travel out here   
alone, now that your dad is gone. There are too many Simba loyalists around.”   
“They’re blind!” She spat angrily, “They cannot see the tyrant right beneath   
their snouts. My dad might not have had chance to be the greatest king, but he   
was a good lion.” Zazu shifted on his talons, “I never did see eye to eye with the former King,   
but he must have been a good lion to have raised you.”

Miasma stayed silent for a few moments, looking across the tranquil pool, Zazu   
perched by her front paws. The sun began to sink beneath the horizon, and   
shadows slowly engulfed the pair. The glow of the Great Kings above bathed the   
land in a silver light. 

After a while, Miasma spoke up, “Do you think my dad is up there?”   
“I don’t know,” Zazu whispered softly, “We can only hope.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn broke on the savannah, the calls of wild birds and forest creatures   
drifted across the open grounds.   
Miasma grumbled and opened her bleary eyes, the light streaming down on her   
from the early morning sunrise. Zazu was next to her, tiredly ruffling his   
feathers as the day began. 

“We should scope out the surroundings, do you think?” Zazu questioned, gazing   
into the middle distance.  
Miasma looked thoughtful as she lapped up the cool water of the oasis, “That   
seems a good idea.” 

The dynamic duo trekked through the arid terrain, scanning the landscape for   
landmarks or signs of interest. After half an hour of weary walking, they   
spotted a cluster of vultures, no more than 100 yards away.  
Miasma sprinted forward, baring her teeth, her breath heavy. 

The vultures squawked and beat their wings, the dust pluming around them as   
they fluttered to the air and swooped towards the skyline.   
Lying, defeated and bloody, in the dust was a clutch of feathery beings. 5   
birds in total, barely hatched from their eggs.   
A tear came to Miasma’s eye, it rolled sadly down her cheek, “Oh no!” she   
exclaimed, “These poor little things!”

The hatchlings chirped weakly, barely able to flutter their gooey wings, they   
sounded so very hurt. Miasma took the babies in her open paws and cradled them   
so they were nestled in her strong, but gentle, arms. 

Zazu looked on worriedly, being unaccustomed on how to nurture young birds. He   
wasn’t a family bird - or at least, he wasn’t yet, as he would some come to   
realise.


End file.
